uncharted_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pride
General The pilot and captain-to-be of The Xeitl. Skills By virtue of being a Synthetic Lifeform, Pride substitutes one starting Skill with the robotic traits in the UW Far Beyond Humanity rulebook: Inorganic physiology, Electronic (harmed by EMP), Repairable (treat harm similar to machines and vessels), and Upgradable (+2 Cyber Mod capacity). Construction (Rustic): '''Within a few hours, build or modify a structure with one of these traits - Shelter, Defensible, Concealed, Workspace '''Bravery (Fanatic): Don't need to Face Adversity to overcome emotions. Crews you Command are Fearless. Custom Vehicle (Explorer): The Scrapheap The T.E.C.N.O. System Telecommunication Endoprojector for Cybernetic Neural Operations / Technology and Existence Connection of Neural Operations (T.E.C.N.O.) System. ?? Mechanics: augmentation, link, morph / hand, augment, connect, communicate. ?? He can interface with technology to augmentation it or himself, control it as easily as his own body, or change its physical form. The TECNO system allows Pride to connect to technology, allowing it to do impossible things. This manifests as allowing Pride to control said technology as if it's a part of his body, augment the technology to allow it to perform past it's usual capabilities, or allowing Pride to communicate with non-sentient technologies. *From S1E1 (citation pending)* - The TECNO System generates temporary AI instances that act as intuitive/conversational middleware for other devices. Allows rolling +Mettle for Focus on using the System rather than Interface. Walls OOC: It's a cyber mod that spoofs neural pathways so on Pride's side he's moving a body part and on the machine's side it's getting overloaded inputs that make it perform beyond spec? Earthan OOC: Yes, but also it creates a temporary AI which speaks on behalf of the machine's soul. But by "speaks" I mean "feels" and only directly into Pride's brain. Assets It's a look - Class 0 Rugged Attire - Nice, crimson dress shirt with wires laid into the fabric that connect small, broken motherboards and processors and microchips that are attached to the shirt. Vest made of cassette tape. Black slacks have pressable buttons, switches, and click-y knobs along and around the thigh area. They’re like what if fidget cubes were pants. Silver lion face belt buckle that teeth can wind up like those wound up teeth chattering toys. These shoes, but the spikes are little light bulbs. Wilderness Kit - Class 1 Kit Tech Crew - Class 1 Tech Crew; Loyal Fireable Retractable Claws '''- Class 2 Melee Weapon * Concealable * Thrown (Optimal Range: Adjacent or Close) '''The Scrapheap - Class 3 Land Vehicle * Base: 2 Armor * Groundcar: Seats 1 driver and 4 passengers * Rugged: protects from elements, resists environmental damage, easy to repair * Agile: quick, maneuverable, does stunts * Controlled: remote activation and operation Data-Points 1x The Watcher Stone Workspace From Book - Survey: Planetary scanners (weather, geological activity, etc). Probe launcher, topography holo-projector, motor-pool. In Fiction - a big mess in the cargo bay (more detail and episode quotes pending) Description Values: Independence and agency, permanence. Directives: "Never allow a being's will to be undermined" "All technology, sapient or otherwise, are beings too and should be treated as such." Backstory yadda Category:Characters